


La bella y la bestia

by Nakuru



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Community: minivicios, Español | Spanish, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie sabe por qué Thorkell sigue a Canute, pero eso no impiden que hablen al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bella y la bestia

A pesar de la tensa situación, algunos no pueden evitar bromear ante la extraña imagen de Thorkell, el alto guerrero que parece una bestia, siguiendo a Canute, quien continúa pareciendo una princesa y no un príncipe.

Hay susurros seguidos por carcajadas sobre animales salvajes siendo domesticados y comentarios que hablan de cómo una "bella" puede manipular al más rudo de los hombres sin siquiera levantar una espada, y si bien todos tienen cuidado de no decirlos cuando los hombres de Canute están cerca, los intercambios de miradas entre quienes comparten el chiste no se detienen.

Al menos hasta que Thorkell comienza una pelea.

No es algo realmente inusual entre vikingos, pero no toma más que un par de mesas y un muerto para que la bulliciosa atención de todos se centre en la disputa, la cual se detiene con la aparición de Canute.

El príncipe no mueve un solo dedo para lograr que Thorkell, borracho y de mal humor, deje la lucha, y aunque reniega a gritos, ningún miembro sale volando, ni hay nuevos destrozos, ni mucho menos un muerto más.

La confusión que eso causa los pasma. Especular en voz alta sobre por qué Thorkell sigue y obedece al príncipe no esclarece nada y esa falta de respuestas les trae un miedo que acalla cualquier broma.

Al fin de cuentas si la "bella" logra detener a la bestia de tal forma, ¿qué haría la bestia ante alguna injuria contra su amo?

No hay nadie lo suficientemente insano como para querer averiguarlo.


End file.
